His Legacy
by Shinobi Swizzy
Summary: What if Naruto was born as Naruto Namikaze? What if instead of the Third Hokage changing his name for his protection, decided to protect him with all of his ability? Witness the response from the shinobi world that we thought we knew.


Hello and welcome to my first ever chapter of _His Legacy_. I encourage all readers to comment, whether negative or positive. If you have any questions, please message me. The story will begin immediately after the Kyūbi attack.

"Speech"

_Thought_

Narration

**Jutsu/Strong Emotion/Demon Speaking**

_**Strong Thought/ Demon Thinking**_

* * *

><p>A lone figure stood in his former office gazing down upon the streets of his city. From his position he could see hundreds of people running around building make-shift homes while others made repairs to the chief buildings of Konoha. What was worse however, was the bodies that were <em>not <em>moving. Those that lay still on the ground in testament that a great tragedy had occurred that day, in which many lives had been lost. He observed the look of defeat many of his ninja wore with a reserved expression, face hardened from countless battles and losses.

_The worst is over now_,thought Sarutobi Hiruzen with a sigh. _So Madara Uchiha caused such a venerable spirit as the Ky__ū__bi no Y__ō__ko to attack our village with such brutality? Who knew the sharingan was capable of manipulating even an eternal spirit?_

He took a slow and long pull from his pipe as he closed his eyes. As he exhaled just as slow, he turned around and sat at his paper decorated desk.

"Report." commanded the freshly reinstalled Third Hokage in an authoritative yet weary voice; a voice that bellows respect and recognition of his position while simultaneously justifying his retirement.

A figure wearing a rabbit mask emerged from the shadowy side of the room not lit from the fiery beacons of the many flames yet to be extinguished outside within their great walls.

"Hokage-sama, the council meeting is about to begin."

"What of the boy?" questioned Sarutobi.

"Alive and well."

"And Jiraiya?"

"No word as of yet Hokage-sama."

The Hokage stood up from his desk and once again looked out at Konoha, his eyes held a fierce gaze as he readied himself to depart, but the ANBU once again gained his attention.

"Sir, you were the last one to see Lord Namikaze and Lady Kushina alive." mentioned the masked ninja, more as a question.

The third Hokage just nodded in the positive, waiting for whatever question he knew was sure to come.

"Were their deaths...what were ….well what did they...how was it?"

Hiruzen stared sadly at his ninja for a second, understanding his _need _to know; almost pitying him.

"Their deaths were untimely, but as ninja they died how many others would have envied. In the presence of family."

The ninja only nodded, probably unsure of how he imagined his own death.

"Come then, let's be on our way!" declared the Sandaime.

* * *

><p><strong>Emergency Council Chambers<strong>

Sarutobi sat behind a large desk that stretched out horizontally near the back of the council room. It was a large desk made of the finest mahogany Hashirama Senju could produce. The table itself could have seated seven comfortably, but instead only seated three. Hiruzen and his former teammates occupied the three available chairs. On his right sat Homura Mitokado while Koharu Utatane resided at his left.

The desk curved outward in the middle where the Hokage sat, placing him slightly in front of his council. Before him sat every clan head in Konoha along with a group of High Jōnin, ANBU level and Veteran shinobi who he handpicked himself for attendance. For barely a second, Sarutobi spared a glance at Danzō Shimura, silently praying that the war hawk wouldn't give him too much trouble in this meeting.

The most prominent, exclusive clans to Konoha had their own designated seats in the council room, hinting at the power that they held in the village. Ten chairs lined the walls -five on both sides- to the left and right of the three former teammates. Banners hung on the walls behind each chair, each bearing its own unique symbol. These were the clan symbols that marked the appropriate seating for each clan head.

The first five seats on the left side of the room in order of top to bottom along with their respected clan head are as follows:

**Senju **Clan – _N/A_

**Aburame **Clan – Shibi Aburame

**Sarutobi **Clan – Hiruzen Sarutobi

**Inuzuka **Clan – Tsume Inuzuka

**Hyūga ** Clan – Hiashi Hyūga

The last five seats on the right side of the room in order of bottom to top along are:

**Uzumaki **Clan – _N/A_

**Akimichi **Clan – Chōza Akimichi

**Nara **Clan – Shikaku Nara

**Yamanaka **Clan – Inoichi Yamanaka

**Uchiha **Clan – Fugaku Uchiha

The Hokage had been quite selective of who may attend this specific meeting so the clan leaders were prohibited from bringing their clan heirs, let alone body guards.

"Let us begin, shall we?" declared Homura in more of a demand than a question, rousing many of the ninja present out of their thoughts.

Hiruzen exhaled sharply and began with standard procedures.

"Let the record state that all clan representatives of the Hidden Leaf are in attendance."

"What is the purpose of this meeting Lord Hokage? As I'm sure you can imagine, this recent battle has cause much work for many of us in here and we would really like to get this over with." said Hiashi conveying both respect and impatience in his tone.

Sarutobi knew of the pressures the Clan Heads had to bear. Even though he was the Hokage -the main dignitary figure in the village- many clansmen in the shinobi nations would remain loyal only to their clans, therefore seeing their Clan Head as the prime influential figure.

Surely even if the members of the clans in Konoha pledged their allegiance to the village, if given an ultimatum they would choose their clan over the village's well-being. The clan is their family after all.

Knowing this, the Hokage understood that after a great struggle, these loyal clansmen would turn to their iconic leaders for guidance.

"I have gathered you all here to discuss the status of one of our very own clans." explained Sarutobi.

"Oh really? And which clan might that be?" asked Fugaku, trying to conceal his worry.

_Could they already know?_

The other members in the room also seemed very interested, although not for the same reason as himself.

"The Namikaze Clan." answered Sarutobi in a matter of fact tone.

"Such a clan does not exist...in fact there have been no more than four Namikaze members under Konoha allegiance." replied Koharu

"A shame too." added Tsume "If Minato was anything to go on, I'd say having a breed of ninja like the Namikaze would make Konoha an excellent-"

"Target." Shikaku interrupted "Minato Namikaze was a powerful ninja. He was undoubtedly our key to winning the last war. If such a clan filled with ninja like himself were to exist, many nations would seek to eliminate them out of fear alone. In fact, whether or not they had a quarter of the skills Minato possessed, they would be hunted still."

"You may be over-exaggerating it just a little Shikaku." suggested Inoichi -one of his best friends- "Other nations always target clans for their jutsu and secret arts. I'm sure that we can all vouch for this. What makes you think the Namikaze would be any different?"

Sarutobi listened intently as he was sure a debate was about to commence.

Shikaku continued his argument again.

"The treaty that the five great nations act upon is only upheld by balance. The sole reason Konoha and the other great nations stand above the rest is that we are capable of defending ourselves. If one nation begins to gain too much power, the other nations will do everything in its power to regain that balance. After the Kyūbi's attack, the last thing that we need right now is unwanted attention from the other countries -especially Earth Country-."

Several members in the room nodded in agreement, knowing all too well what war brings to any nation, even one as powerful as Konoha.

It was now that Hiashi Hyūga decided to make his contribution to the discussion.

"Nara Shikaku...although your words do carry heavy truths behind them, I think you're view on this opportunity is cowardly."

Shikaku gritted his teeth at this, to which Hiashi only smiled.

"It is true that a more powerful ninja village may cause the others to be troubled. But do you suggest that we hinder the talent of our shinobi so that we may appeal to the other nations? If we want to avoid war, then we have to instill fear within the enemy. While I know nothing about the Namikaze rather than the tiny group that immigrated to Konoha during the warring times, I'm sure that the other nations know nothing more as well. If they were aware that one man could cause such a significant impact to a war then imagine an entire clan."

"Besides..." Hiashi added "Konoha was founded by two of the greatest ninja clan at their time." he said with a smile as he extended one arm at Fugaku and another at the seat farthest from him on his side of the room; meaning the Uchiha and the Senju.

"I'd say we had the advantage of stronger clans all along." he finished with a full fledged smile

Anyone who knew Hiashi Hyūga knew that he ruled with an iron fist. He believed in power, and anything short of it was deemed unworthy.

Several ninja in the room nodded and began conversing on both sides of the debate.

The normally quiet Shibi Aburame decided to share his thoughts on the topic.

"I believe both Nara Shikaku and Hyūga Hiashi are right." the temporary chatter ended as the debate resumed once again, with Shibi being the speaker this time.

"While I do believe firmly in not attracting unnecessary attention, you can't leave out the truth that a village would not openly attack a village that they are inferior too. However, I believe we are getting ahead of ourselves. Hokage-sama, what was it about the Namikaze clan that you wanted to share?"

Nearly everyone in the room sweat dropped realizing that they had gone way ahead of themselves, not even knowing what the news of the Namikaze clan entailed.

Sarutobi chuckled lightly before finally continuing.

"Well it seems that Konoha now possess the last living member of the Namikaze clan."

"But I thought the Namikaze clan ended with the death of Minato-sama." announced Chōza

Sarutobi shook his head in the positive to Choza's statement.

"Its true. Minato Namikaze was the last known of his _clan_. However, it seems as if our beloved Yellow Flash had left behind one final parting gift to Konoha" interrupted a male voice from the back of the room. The owner of the voice was a very old man with a scar in the shape of an 'x' on his chin. His head was covered with several wrappings exposing only the left side of his face. It was the War Hawk himself.

This piqued the interest of several ninja in the room.

"Although taken by death, Minato has also been blessed with the gift of life!"

"You mean that-" started Tsume, but was too shocked to finish

Fugaku smiled sincerely as he closed his eyes in thought.

_Mikoto would be pleased to hear of the safe delivery._

"Yes, it has been confirmed that Kushina's child did not die in her struggles as previously suspected. In fact, the child was delivered well before the attack from the demon began." finished Hiruzen with a tired smile.

"Now about the Namikaze clan situation, what is your verdict Hokage-sama?" asked Shikaku

"I find your decision to eradicate the Namikaze name very wise Shikaku. As always, you see past the immediate."

The Nara head nodded respectfully in appreciation.

"However-" continued Hiruzen, ending the Nara's bow "-after all that Minato has done for us throughout the years, it would be a spit in the face to deny him his legacy."

Several members in the room seemed to be giving this serious thought.

"We must at all costs protect this child. We can't afford a repeat of the Uzumaki tragedy."

Almost instinctively everyone stole a glance at the empty Uzumaki seat. Even after coming to Konoha (their sister village) for protection, the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure were still slaughtered some time after the destruction of their village. In fact, many people that displayed features similar to the Uzumaki clan were assassinated while on missions out of the village from enemy ninja in efforts to prevent a new generation of Uzumaki lineage.

"So how do you plan on accomplishing this? I'm sure you're aware of the resentment Iwa has towards Minato. If they knew he had a child..." mentioned Inoichi, leaving his unfinished statement hang in the air.

"A squad of ANBU will be present at all times, and two at his compound. He'd be protected until able to protect himself."

"Where do you suppose _his compound _is? And how long will it be until he is able to protect himself? Our numbers have dwindled greatly after the Kyūbi's attack. We certainly can't afford to spare our highest rank shinobi during such demanding times!" countered Hiashi, a bit angry at the lengths to which the Hokage was willing to go for one child

"I agree, Hokage-dono! Right now is not the best time for us to be deploying squads of ANBU as babysitters." added a Jōnin in her mid thirties

In seconds an uproar came to life within the small council room.

Hiruzen took this opportunity to talk to his former teammates privately.

"What do you think Koharu, Homura?"

"A constant squad of ANBU is too much to sacrifice right now simply for a last name Hiruzen." Koharu replied wisely

"How do you suggest we handle this then?" he asked wearily

"Minato was Jiraiya's prized student if I recall correctly." Homura chipped in

The Hokage nodded in the positive.

"I was thinking along the same lines, however Jiraiya is a very difficult one to track."

"Yes, it seems all of the Sannin have lost sight of where their home is." Koharu replied with disdain in her voice

"Well then, this leaves me no other choice. I'll raise the kid myself, when he's older we'll move him into the old Uzushiogakure reserve compound. Until then, what better protection is there than the Hokage?" suggested The Professor of Ninjutsu nonchalantly. He knew the council couldn't disagree with that proposal. After all, if the leader of a ninja village wasn't enough to protect a baby, then his many faithful ANBU assigned to guard his quarters should certainly suffice.

After all the chatter died once more, Sarutobi presented his proposal. Several ninja seemed to think it over if only a second before agreeing that it was the best decision. After everyone came to terms about the child of their beloved Fourth Hokage, Hiruzen prepared to call out for votes so that the decision was properly documented and on record.

After finally getting the formalities out of the way, Sarutobi decided to add in another piece of information in a 'one more thing' fashion.

"Before his most untimely death, Minato was kind enough to leave behind a crucial piece of information."

Several ninja in the room whipped their heads around quickly, as most had already stood and turned around in preparation to leave.

"What could have Minato have left behind that wasn't important enough to be mentioned at the beginning of this meeting?" Fugaku asked immediately in an anxious tone.

The other ninja in the room dared not to speak, too eager to hear this last piece of information. Sarutobi thought about what he was about to say and how he would have to word it. He already had the law on his side, due to some freshly signed papers that appointed Naruto in his jurisdiction as well as his most loyal ANBU. With a deep breath Sarutobi decided to end their suspense.

"It seems that our late Hokage was unable to defeat the Kyūbi no Yoko in combat." declared Hiruzen tiredly, awaiting their shouts and claims. The result was immediate.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I saw the demon die with my own eyes!" yelled a Jonin from the back of the room.

The room was taken once again by the clamor of the many ninja that was outright upset. Only few in the room kept their composure on the outside, but felt just the same as the many other shouting ninja within.

After a few minutes the Sandaime realized that the ninja would not quiet themselves on their own and he was becoming weary by the second.

"SILENCE!" demanded the old Hokage in obvious frustration.

Without waiting for the immediate silence that he was sure would follow his outburst, Sarutobi continued speaking.

"The Fourth Hokage was unable to defeat the Kyūbi no Yoko despite your beliefs."

Some were still in disbelief but dared not to voice their thoughts.

"Unfortunately a being such as the Kyūbi cannot be eliminated. Not permanently at least."

"So the monster will be reincarnated?" asked an ANBU with a frog mask. Fear leaking from his being.

"Not quite." answered the Hokage thoughtfully. Not a hundred percent sure how this all worked himself.

He'd heard of using the reaper death seal and the sacrifice involved, but to use it to seal an eternal spirit into another person was totally foreign to him. Deciding now was as good as anytime to get over with this discussion, Sarutobi spoke once more.

"Minato Namikaze performed the Reaper Death Seal to lock the spirit away into his newly born son."

Several gasps were heard within the room. Hiruzen looked around the room vigilantly, observing the reactions of the majority of ninja. He was checking to see who may oppose his upbringing of the child, and who may want to use this new-found knowledge to their advantage. A viscous scowl grew on his face when he saw Danzō sitting calmly with a smile on his face.

The man had his eyes closed as if picturing something within his mind.

The Hokage leaned back in his chair as he thought of all the plots the old fool may be designing in his mind at this very moment. Before anything radical was suggested and actually taken into consideration by anyone present, the Sandaime quickly regained everyone's attention within the room once more.

So this bring me back to the initial conversation of the Namikaze clan. Seeing as we now have the son of Minato and Kushina, not to mention the container of the Kyūbi under our care, what are our priorities? Sarutobi knew how he felt on the matter already, but he needed to gauge his village's thoughts on the matter to properly ensure the boy's safety. It was simply a test of loyalty, either way his mind was already made up.

Sarutobi should not have been surprised when the first answer came moments later from the same Jonin that began the last dispute within the chamber.

"WE MUST KILL THE DEMON!"

Two or three others in the room praised his decision as they too felt that nursing the host of the spirit that destroyed half of their village tonight would only lead to their own demise as well as a wasted sacrifice from their beloved Yellow Flash.

"I assure you that Naruto is anything but the demon, but instead proof of Lord Minato and Lady Kushina's selflessness and loyalty to the village. I ask any of you if presented with the same situation of our late Hokage, could you do it? Could **YOU** happily give your life and sacrifice the normalcy of your newly born child to save a village that neither you or your lover were born to?" finished Hiruzen with an icy tone

A great silence encompassed the room. It was deadly quiet. Most were reflecting on their own lives, and trying to place themselves in the situation. Even Danzō seemed to be thinking of whether or not he could have made such a sacrifice for the sake of the village.

"If you find yourself unable to do such a thing, know that it is not because you are a coward. It is instinct to cling to survival, so you must understand how much Minato-kun and Kushina-chan cared for us all for them to not only give their lives, but to place such a burden on their only child as well."

Everyone in the room seemed to have their mind decided that Naruto -as they recently learned he was named- should be viewed as a hero as well. Nobody asked for this, especially him.

The silence in the room grew until one voice finally cut into it all. It was the same Jonin from before.

"They have NAMED the demon! We CANNOT allow ourselves to become familiar with this MONSTER!" he proclaimed loudly with a terrified gaze visible in his eyes

Everyone turned angry scowls at him. Even his supporters from before were enraged, and disappointed with themselves that they had initially agreed with him.

Shikaku took this opportunity to speak up.

"What do you ask of us Lord Hokage?"

* * *

><p>As Danzō left the council room he summoned one of his Root shinobi to his side.<p>

"Yes Lord Danzō" the ninja declared in no time

"I need you to deliver a message to a friend of ours!" announced Danzō with a sinister smile on his face.

(linebreak)

-Later that night in the Hokage Tower-

The Hokage sat down in the large chair behind the Hokage's desk as he gazed down on the Hokage's hat that he placed on his desk. This was not what he wanted. He handpicked Minato to be his successor, confident that the man was the the best candidate for the job. Sure, he also recommended Jiraiya as well, but he never believed the perverted sage would accept the title, and even if he did, he knew very well how distracted the man could become.

_This turned out to be a terrible turn of events._ _The Kyūbi's untimely attack has caused the village to call upon me once more for guidance. It seems as if I'm unable to escape the duties of Hokage. Now I have an additional responsibility. _

Hiruzen looked at the fourth face of the Hokage Monument.

"You were a fool Minato-kun. The people of this village would have never honored your wishes if I didn't tell them of his lineage. My decision may make him a target, but I swear to protect him with my life."

Sarutobi suddenly redirected his attention to the window at the opposite end of the room.

"Talking to yourself now sensei? I guess its to be expected from someone at your age!"

Hiruzen scowled at the person who dared to mock his age.

"You're late Jiraiya."

The old Hokage growled out. Barely able to contain his anger. He was seriously beginning to lose patience for his student. The man had one of the most admirable titles in the village, but displayed little to no responsibility.

Jiraiya exhaled a sharp breath as he entered through the window.

"I'm sorry I'm late sensei. I was gathering information from my spy network and I think that there-

"You missed an important meeting pertaining to your godson. The first day of his life and already you've managed to fail him."

"This is Minato and Kushina's son we're talking about. I'm sure everything will be fine sensei." Jiraiya added, trying to make up for his absence

"No, this is the nine-tailed fox's container we're talking about, and as long as paranoid, war-prone councilmen like Danzō exist, he'll never be safe!"

Sarutobi knew that he sounded paranoid himself whenever he spoke of Danzō, but he also knew he wasn't wrong. Although he understood that Danzō had the village's best interest in mind, his way of 'protecting' involved habits only expressed by someone on the border of paranoia.

Sarutobi played idle to Danzō's operations -mostly because he didn't have enough evidence to charge him with- but he knew very well of some of the man's many schemes. And after the look on his face tonight, Hiruzen was more than sure Danzō would be keeping his eyes on 'Konoha's Jinchūriki'.

To make matters worse, the United Nations council approved a decree after the First Great Ninja War allowing for the classification of Jinchūriki as a village's military property. This of course, only gives each village the option to make use of the Bijū sealed within their citizen/ninja as they please. The choice to do so still remains within the village itself.

However, under special circumstances the Daimyō of the country containing a ninja village may order the village to perform certain military related tasks in order to strengthen the country's military force.

This was the Sandaime's greatest fear currently. Could Danzō be plotting to get the Daimyō's approval for such a task? Although Danzō's personal military faction Root was disbanded years ago, he was sure that they were still at work, operating in the shadows.

Personally, Hiruzen was not fully against Root. He supported and even praised Danzō at one point for the idea.

_Any orphan not adopted into a family by the age of eight would be placed into the Root program, where they will be trained from early to become familiar with war and tragedy. The goal was to design a guild of ninja capable of experiencing emotion only at the village's discretion. The perfect soldier -unable to feel guilt, remorse or sympathy in the slightest- who would not allow personal opinion to conflict with their mission. _

However, It took the phrase, 'Property of the Military' to an extreme.

This would forfeit the person's option of becoming a civilian, but young orphans never had much options as it was. Others already ninja could not enlist in Root. Instead, they could be hand selected by Danzō himself to join the program, but the choice was theirs.

Overall, Root was a sound project that had proved a success many times. Dozens of ninja able to hone their emotions made for the perfect platoon for ANBU level missions. Hundreds of double-agent espionage missions were successfully completed. Countless assassinations were conducted flawlessly. Under the guidance of Danzō, the Root faction managed to execute Konoha's dirty work without notice of it dawning on any of the civilian population.

This earned Danzō many nominations for the position of Third Hokage, and everyone was sure he'd be appointed...until the war took a turn for the worst.

They had been deep within the First Shinobi World War and Konoha was beginning to pull ahead from the rest of the other villages, slowly clawing away after many consecutive battles that resulted in victories on their part, although they also suffered their share of casualties. The other villages knew they would be over soon, a fact they couldn't change. Some villages were willing to accept the fact that they were not the most superior village, but others fought with a vigor unrivaled because to them, power was everything.

The First War itself was never out of hatred or a great feud between the shinobi nations. Instead, it was all just a test. One to see which village produced the best ninja, a display of power actually. Many believed the fighting was unnecessary, claiming it to be just a product of testosterone. However those many people may have felt, they were wrong.

Villages didn't operate for free. They needed work to get paid and it only makes sense that a customer would hire the best villages, just like they would have hired the best individual clans before. This First Shinobi World War wasn't anything but a competition to prove who was the greatest village, therefore the best investment for a customer in need of ninja.

However, competition or not, it was bloody. Kumo and Konoha were the last two villages still participating in the bloodshed and despite their many losses, Kumo was unwilling to accept defeat. When the Second Hokage and his team were surrounded by the most deadly Kumogakure faction at the time, known as the Kinkaku Force, they knew that to engage in combat would mean certain death.

The team consisted of the Nidaime Hokage -Tobirama Senju-, Sarutobi, Homura, Koharu, Danzō, and Uchiha and an Akimichi. They needed one ninja to make the ultimate sacrifice so that the rest may make an escape. It was at these times that a man's bravery and self-sacrifice were put to the test. To see who was willing to put aside their own desires for the sake of the village.

It was a long, tense moment, and of the seven ninja present, -including the Hokage- Sarutobi volunteered to be scapegoat. The Nidaime Hokage refused his suggestion, taking his place instead. But not before declaring him to be Hokage, undoubtedly because of his willingness to put the village before himself. But not before making it clear to an upset Danzō that he lacked the courage required to perform the task himself, obviously making him unfit to lead.

Ever since that day, Hiruzen and Danzō's rivalry since childhood gained an ugly bitterness. Danzō didn't see Hiruzen as unfit to lead or hate him for being selected. He hated himself for always falling behind his friend, his rival. And now, he accepted that he was envious.

Since then Danzō had been trying to prove himself. He did things that no man would consider appropriate all for the sake of the village. Silencing seals on the tongues of his agents to ensure that their operations remained private, even from the Hokage. Conducting unauthorized missions to gain extra money to support his faction's operations and even scheduling for his root operatives to participate in grueling torture sessions to test their loyalty.

Sarutobi only wondered if the fool's desire to prove himself had caused Danzō to grow to hate him. Although he'd never admit it, the rivalry between them had always pushed him to work harder, inspiring him to be the first to do the daring feats of life so he could push ahead in their continuous cat and mouse games.

They were the thorns in each other's sides, but he was beginning to believe that their rivalry was being taken too far. Lives were becoming involved and certain things couldn't be undone.

"I can't allow this childish feud with Danzō to prevent me from performing my duties. I can't allow our _exhibitions_to interfere this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Konoha<strong>

Within a large gathering hall, that seemed only fit for a royal family. Several councilmen surrounded a large table enjoying a casual meal while discussing formalities, as was the life of many royal or any dignitary figure of power. In truth they were actually attending a meeting, but since they had no urgent or impending matters to discuss, they settled for a discussion over a meal at the finest hall in town. One that with the combined bill for everyone present would cost half the annual salary of an artisan for a popular ninja village. In other words, chump change to the big sharks in attendance.

The man that sat at the head of the table looked tired and his expression suggested that he wished for the night to end, bored at the politics being discussed. As he stared at what remained of the delicious meal served to him, he sank in his seat, wishing he was somewhere else at the moment. He was craving excitement.

As his thoughts drew him more and more out of the conversations occurring around him, the doors to the private hall flew open and revealed a man who was recognized as a messenger.

The man to the head of the table shot up seeing the urgency the messenger displayed. Once the messenger stood at the foot of the table, he delivered his message loudly and acutely so that he may not be mistaken or asked to repeat himself by any of the noble figures within the room, although his message was directed towards one person.

"Sir, we have received word that Konohagakure's tailed beast was released and has attacked their village, killing their Yondaime Hokage in the process!"

The man fell into his seat. This was indeed of urgent news.

"What of the beast now?"

The messenger adjusted his glasses and took a quick glance at the report in his hand for just a second.

"Before Minato Namikaze's death he sealed the demon into his newly born son." recited the messenger that seemed to be in his late twenties.

The man's eyes seemed to leave from his sockets as he heard this.

"A SON? Minato had a son?

"Yes Lord Onoki, it says here that he had a private wedding with a former classmate of his and they had a son, their only child."

"And what of this wife of his?" asked the Tsuchikage as he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"The report doesn't mention her, other than her death during the battle as well."

The miniature old man adapted a nasty look on his face as he thought of everything. Always angry when he thought of The Hidden Leaf Village, no matter the news.

Onoki stood up from his seat at the table and left the room. He paused by the door as the councilmen and messenger stared at his back.

"Summon Rōshi and our best medics to my office immediately! Don't allow either to leave until I return from the hospital! I don't care if it takes days!

The man shouted out before he left the room completely.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Well guys tell me what you think! I know that many are you are probably like WTF? Where the hell is this going. This chapter might seem like a waste, but I strongly believe that it is important to set the ground work at the beginning of stories, because I truly hate fillers. So my plan is to get all the ground work out early and as I muse on, I will only insert information in small dosages as to not waste a chapter explaining for too long. I've had a bad history of not finishing my stories, and the problem is my poor attention span... I'm easily interested in other things and ideas and therefore I tend to drop everything else. However, I'll be leaving for the military in a month or two and I really want to push out as many chapters as possible in my spare time.<p>

As a result, I will not have a specific time for updates, I'll be working on each chapter EVERYDAY as much as possible, then uploading when I'm content with it. Please leave reviews. Bad ones, good ones...seriously! If you have to say you hate my stories and I'm a trash writer please let me know why and I'll try to improve myself as best as possible.


End file.
